I Melello Atara ar Atar
by Emmithar
Summary: Young Elrohir and Elladan learn a little lesson in life. How far can a parent’s love stretch for two?UPDATED
1. Default Chapter

I Melello Atara ar Atar  
  
By: Emmithar  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Young Elrohir and Elladan learn a little lesson in life. How far can a parent's love stretch for two?  
A/N: For my regular reviewers, I'm still working on the other story, it's about 3 and a half chapters don, so almost ready for posting, I'm guessing another week or two. But this here is another story idea that I got, and, truthfully it is not a part of the series, it takes place when the twins are very young. So I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review.  
  
Chapter one  
  
The early morning was gray at first, but as the sun rose it shed its rays upon the white powdery substance that covered the ground, bringing false warmth to the day. It rolled over the hills and settled on the trees, bending their branches toward the ground as the weight mounted. The ponds had frozen and a thin cover even lay upon the fast moving rivers.  
  
Even as early as it seemed, candlelight flickered in the windows as fires were lit to keep the halls warm. Inside the bickering of children kept the Elrond, Lord of Imladris, and his wife Celebrian well awake, and on their toes.  
  
The two twins, nearing their 7th birthday had already finished a warm morning meal, and now were sitting on the floor in the den, tugging the last of their winter clothes on. It was the first snowfall of the year, and the young elflings were excited to enter its domain.  
  
Elladan looked up at his younger twin as Elrohir struggled to get his last shoe on. Leaning over Elladan snatched the cerulean cap from his brother's head.  
  
"Hey, give it back," Elrohir whined sitting up.  
  
"It's mine," Elladan stated firmly, pulling the cap down so it stretched over his eyes. An ironic grin split across his face as he saw Elrohir's expression through the fabric.  
  
Reaching out to reclaim his hat, Elrohir nearly fell over as his elder brother pushed him away. "Give it back toror'!"  
  
"Din nessaamins," Elrond called to them as he entered the room. "What reason is their to raise your voice so loud Elrohir?"  
  
"Elladan won't give me my cap back," he pouted, crossing his arms.  
  
Elrond gave his older son a strict look as the young Elfling pulled it off quickly. Raising an eyebrow Elrond spoke. "Give it back to your brother."  
  
"But I want to wear it." Elladan was now the one pouting as he reluctantly handed it back.  
  
"Oh Elladan, you have your own hat to wear," Celebrian laughed softly as she entered the room. Pressing the warm mug of tea into her husband's hand she knelt on the floor besides them.  
  
"But I don't like the red one," Elladan whined.  
  
"But red is a beautiful color ionamin." She picked up the red cap from the floor, pulling it gently over his head. "See, you look handsome in it," she stated, smiling softly.  
  
Elladan tried his best to continue pouting, but his face lit up into a smile when his mother began tickling him.  
  
"Are you two ready to go?" Elrond asked them, smiling at the elder twin's laughing.  
  
Both of them nodded as the pulled themselves to their feet. Elrohir wrapped his hand around his mother's, pulling her along as he raced for the door. "Come on atara! Come outside with us."  
  
Celebrian laughed as she freed her hand from her son's. "Not right now, perchance later. Your father and I are going to spend some time together."  
  
"They're gonna kiss," Elladan snickered as he stood by the door.  
  
Elrohir stuck his tongue out. "That's gross."  
  
Elrond laughed heartily as he came up besides his wife. "You'll understand one day," he told them.  
  
Elladan shook his head. "I won't never kiss a girl, or a boy!"  
  
"That's good to hear," Celebrian said as her laughter mingled with Elrond's.  
  
"Wait a moment, Glorfindel will go out with you two."  
  
Smiles lit up on the two Elfling's faces at this announcement. "Glori," they cried, using the nickname they had granted him long ago.  
  
Running down the hall, Elladan disappeared around the corner as he searched eagerly for the fair-haired Elf. Elrohir waited impatiently by the door, smiling when Glorfindel finally came into a view. With an easy push the door swung open as the three entered the wintry wonderland. Glorfindel gave an apologetic look before he was drug out into crisp air. How could such a perfect morning turn so bad?  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the two who reviewed, I'm glad you are liking it. Chapters will be short, because the overall story just isn't very long, and it is a filler story. Here is the second chapter, Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was nearing afternoon now, and the twins still played eagerly in the white powder, throwing it at each other and crafting strange shapes sloppy with their tiny Elven hands. Glorfindel had gone in a few hours ago when their parents joined them in the wintry atmosphere. Elrond had laughed at the younger Elf's excuse at being hungry.  
  
"Truly Glorfindel, I would have thought that after all these years you would have had enough sense to rise earlier then the boys if you wanted a meal."  
  
"I do not wish to rise with the Sun my old friend," he said with a smile as he wandered back to the house.  
  
For the next several hours Elrond and Celebrian played in the snow with their two children, trying to convince them to return inside for the night, but Elflings pleaded continuously to stay out but a few more hours.  
  
"Very well then," Elrond said, laughing as Elrohir fell into the snow. "A few more hours, but stay close," he warned.  
  
Hand in hand Celebrian and Elrond walked back to the house as Elladan jumped up and down.  
  
"Come on Elrohir, let's make something!"  
  
"We've made enough stuff," Elrohir complained, standing back up. He dusted himself off as he looked at the mounds of snow that stood here and there.  
  
"But we can make an Orc, then knock him down with our swords," Elladan said boldly, slashing a stick from side to side as if it were indeed a sword.  
  
Elrohir shook his head. "I'm tired of making stuff. Let's go exploring, and look for treasures."  
  
Elladan snorted, turning to look at his younger sibling. "That's pointless. Elves don't care for treasure," he snuffed.  
  
"Then we can look for something else."  
  
Elladan shook his head. "No, I want to build an Orc."  
  
"Fine then, you build it. I'm going exploring," Elrohir stomped his foot in the snow, heading off in a different direction.  
  
"But I can't do it by myself," Elladan whined. He hadn't expected his younger brother to leave like this.  
  
Elrohir shrugged, not really caring. Getting angry Elladan shouted at him.  
  
"Atar was right, you are impossible sometimes."  
  
Elrohir stopped, turning slowly back to face him. "He never said that."  
  
"Yes he did. Atara and Atar never expected you. I heard them."  
  
Elrohir looked down at the snow covered ground. He knew it was true, for he had heard them say it themselves. They never had expected two, only one. And with Elladan being the first born, Elrohir was only second best in their eyes, or so he thought.  
  
Elrohir had believed it didn't really matter, but what his brother was saying now, it made him think.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Elrohir stated quietly, trying to convince himself.  
  
Elladan nodded. "They like me best."  
  
Elrohir was about to argue, but at that moment a call came upon the wind. Elladan and Elrohir looked up to see a young Elfling running toward them. Elrohir curled his lip in disgust when he saw who it was.  
  
Waving, Elladan invited Reshanian over. Forgetting the recent argument Elladan quickly greeted him. Elrohir shied away, slowly wandering toward the edge of the forest. Hearing his name he turned to see the two looking at him.  
  
"Are you going to help?" Elladan demanded.  
  
Elrohir shook his head, holding it up high. "I'm going off to explore." He turned back to continue his journey, only to stumble a moment later when a ball of snow hit him in the back of the head. He turned back, glaring at the two Elflings that were doubled over laughing.  
  
"That was a great shot," Elladan cried out, scooping a second handful of snow up.  
  
Elrohir ducked as the second one sailed over harmlessly. Seeing the look his younger brother gave him, Elladan straightened up.  
  
"Oh come now my brother, what reason is there for the long face?"  
  
Elrohir didn't answer but started walking again. Elladan and Reshanian soon forgot about the retreating form, turning instead to begin building the snow Orc.  
  
Settling by the edge of the wood Elrohir tried to concentrate on exploring, but he soon found out that it was no fun exploring by himself. He turned back to where his brother was playing, the two Elfling's laughter filling the air.  
  
Suddenly the snow before him came alive, running steadily for the cover of the woods. It took him but only one moment to realize that it was a snow rabbit, and gleefully took chase, unaware that he was headed into the deepest part of the forest.  
  
TBC 


	3. chapter 3

Erhothwen-  
  
Elrohir is my favorite too, this is why he will be the most featured in this fic. But still plenty of Elladan, 'don't worry sweetie, you are the 1st best as well, just as Thwen says.'  
  
And Carrie says she is updating tomorrow (Saturday). So if she doesn't, feel free to e-mail her your complaints at lionesscrs@yahoo.com. Not me! I don't have the last chapter.  
  
JediKnightBalthasar-  
  
How old when Elladan first kisses a girl (Or a boy, to be fair, since he declared he wouldn't) I really don't know. Haven't gone into that yet. LOL, they probably know about the finder's keeper's rule, but that doesn't work when Atar steps in!  
  
Simpsons, I like the Simpsons, my mom doesn't though, so I don't see it very often.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Small specks of snow flew off the ground as the rabbit hopped lightly over the soft white ground. Elrohir ran swiftly after him, only moments behind. The rabbit skipped towards its den, disappearing under a fallen log and out of sight.  
  
Dropping beside the log, Elrohir began to scoop the snow out of the way in attempt to get, his long black hair falling I front of his face, obstructing his vision. Tossing his hair over his shoulder, the young Elfling pulled off his gloves so that he could dig better.  
  
Once clearing the entrance he reached an arm inside, feeling around, hoping that the rabbit would be somewhere nearby. A sharp cry left his lips as pain seared through his hand. Yanking it free of the hole Elrohir could see the vague marks of the rabbit's teeth on his index finger before blood spilled out.  
  
"Stupid rabbit," Elrohir whined, standing up. With a determined kick in the snow he turned around, sticking his finger into his mouth. He began walking slowly, staring up at the treetops that seemed to hang so high above him.  
  
With a sigh he shrugged out of his coat, smiling when the cool wind landed against his flushed cheeks and warm body. His smile disappeared when he noticed for the first time how late it was getting.//I should be heading home now// he thought inwardly.  
  
Elrohir looked around and took off in the direction he suspected was home, dragging his coat behind him in the snow. He smiled to himself at the thought of home; he would get there soon enough. Or so he thought.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Elrohir."  
  
The voice was lost on the wind, not even the echo could be heard. Elrond frowned lightly as Celebrian stepped up beside him. It was very unlike Elrohir to disappear like this. It was Elladan that usual wandered off during play, but now the eldest twin sat inside with Glorfindel.  
  
The sun had set over an hour ago now, and the wind had picked up speed. Clouds hung over head, threatening to release even more snow. Worry creased the Elven Lord's brow as he called his youngest son's name once again.  
  
"He'll be fine, we'll find him," Celebrian told him quietly, laying a hand on his forearm.  
  
Elrond locked eyes with his wife and saw the same fear in the deep blue eyes that he felt in his chest. He forced a smile, and nodded. The two Elves made their way further toward the shady woods, the last spot Elladan had claimed to see his younger brother.  
  
Kneeling in the snow, Elrond caught the small indents in the snow of a rabbit, and a larger print here and there chasing after the animal. Elrond pointed the signs out to his wife, who nodded. The deeper they went into the forest, the harder it was to track the small prints of the rabbit. Every so often they would find a print left behind from their son, more in likely where he fell or stumbled.  
  
Elrond's worry mounted as they continued Elrohir had gone deep into the forest, much deeper than either of the twins had been. Wolves traveled this far out, and he feared for his son's safety. A young Elfling alone was a target most animals would seek.  
  
They hadn't gone far when Elrond heard the slight sounds of company. Searching among the trees he could see the slight figures of wolves watching them as they paced to and fro. Elrond pulled Celebrian closer as he realized both of them were unarmed. Now he regretted not taking an extra minute to grab a sword or bow. He truly thought they didn't need anything. Soon they would have to face the creatures alone, and unarmed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Glorfindel walked quietly down the hall. He had spent the last few hours watching for a sign of Elrond and Celebrian, but now he had work to attend to, despite how much he disliked it. He slowed however, when he passed Elrohir's room, hearing a soft sniffling coming from inside.  
  
He was surprised to find Elladan, sitting on the bed, his knees tucked under his chin. He gently rapped on the door, causing the young Elfling to look up suddenly. Elladan drew a sleeve across his face, drying up his tears and wiping his nose.  
  
Glorfindel sat on the edge of the bed, holding out his hands in invitation to the eldest twin, who didn't think twice about the offer. Elladan buried his head in Glorfindel's robes, crying softly.  
  
"You miss Elrohir."  
  
It wasn't a question. Elladan whimpered as he nodded his head. Glorfindel held the child tight, rubbing his back gently.  
  
"All will be well young one, your mother and father will find him, and bring him back safe."  
  
A sob broke the Elfling's lips as he shook his head. "N-no he-es not," he whined, holding onto the folds in the elder Elf's robe.  
  
"He's going to die, and-and it's all my fault." He was sobbing now, the tears spilling down his reddened cheeks.  
  
"Elladan, what is this you speak of?" Glorfindel demanded, a bit harsher than he meant.  
  
"I-I said mean things to him, and he-he isn't gonna come home, a-a-and he- he's in the forest, where-where all the wolves, a-and, Orcs, a-and W-w- wargs are, a-and they, they are gonna eat him!"  
  
"No, they won't," Glorfindel told him, brushing away a few stray strands of his black hair.  
  
"Yes they will!" Elladan screamed, burying his head even deeper into the elder Elf's chest.  
  
Glorfindel held the child close, unknowing what to do. Elladan had never before acted in this matter, but it was obvious that the child was upset. Cupping a hand he drew Elladan's chin up, so that the younger Elf looked in his eyes.  
  
"Calm yourself, no more tears," he told him gently. Elladan nodded weakly, wiping his face once more.  
  
Glorfindel smiled, "There, that's better. Now what exactly did you say to Elrohir?"  
  
Elladan looked down as he spoke. "Well, I-I said, I said.I-I-I said-"  
  
"Well, it's good thing we know who said it, we just need to find out what was said."  
  
Elladan smiled softly, but not for long as it dropped into a frown. "I said that, that Atar and Atara didn't expect him, and that they loved me more."  
  
"It is true that they never expected two children, but it doesn't mean they love either of you any less. The fact that two healthy children were born is blessing that you must understand. You don't really think your mother and father like Elrohir any less, do you?"  
  
Elladan shook his head.  
  
"Why then, would you ever say such a thing to your brother?"  
  
Elladan let out a sigh. "I got mad because Elrohir wouldn't help me build a snow Orc. I didn't mean it, it just sort of happened."  
  
"Both of you need to learn to cooperate. Just because you want to do something doesn't mean Elrohir wants to do it as well. It wouldn't be fair if Elrohir had to do everything you wanted, would it?"  
  
Elladan shook his head, leaning against the Elf once again.  
  
"Now don't you think it's a bit shameful to say something like that to anyone, just because they won't do what you want?" Glorfindel questioned.  
  
Elladan nodded, a sob escaping his lips. "I just want to see him again Glori."  
  
Glorfindel smiled, rubbing the child's back. "I know you do. Elrohir will be home before you know it."  
  
Further conversation was halted as the door banged open, caught by the heightening wind. Glorfindel eased Elladan back onto the bed, making his way quickly out into the den. Elrond came in slowly, supporting Celebrian. He had his arm wrapped around her waist as he made his way over to the couch.  
  
Glorfindel rounded the other side and offered his help, wrapping her arm around his neck taking off some of the burden of walking.  
  
The two Elves laid her gently on the couch, Glorfindel placing pillows beneath her head. It was then he saw the gash that ran up her thigh. Small cuts rested on her hands and face, nothing serious besides the gash on her leg. Elrond had also accumulated a few bruises and cuts here and there, but overall was fine. He left to fetch herbs and bandages, leaving the two of them alone in the room.  
  
The Elven Lord brushed away the strands of hair that stuck to her face, whispering to her softly. "Lie still, I don't want you harming yourself anymore than you need."  
  
Celebrian laughed lightly, swatting his hand away. "It's just a scratch Elrond."  
  
"Aye, and I want it to remain a scratch as well. As soon I finish seeing to this wound I'm going back out to search for him."  
  
"I'm coming with you," she whispered deafeningly.  
  
Elrond shook his head. "No, wolves can easily smell blood, and we would only find ourselves back in the same situation as before."  
  
He could remember how they barely got away. Finding rocks near the base of an old worn tree, they had turned them into deathly weapons. A few precise throws warded off the pack, but not before one placed a bite on Celebrian's leg. Elrond had freed her from the attacking animal, resulting in scratches on his hands and face. The thought that a pack would attack two elder Elves made him worry more about his son.  
  
"You aren't going alone," Celebrian told him harshly.  
  
"No he won't, and I'll see to that," Glorfindel replied, coming back into the room.  
  
"My friend, I cannot ask for you services, the storm is worsening, and I will not jeopardize your safety."  
  
"And I will not see a young Elfling, nor my friend die out there. I'm coming. Now, the sooner we see to that wound, the sooner we can go out," Glorfindel replied, sitting down on the edge of the couch.  
  
Unseen, Elladan slipped back into the darkness of the hallway. It was his fault that Elrohir was somewhere out in the storm, his fault that his mother was hurt, it was his entire fault. Who could ever love an Elfling who made his brother run away and hurt his parents and friends like this?  
  
He sniffed certainly not his parents. Slinking back to Elrohir's room, Elladan closed the door behind him, frightened momentarily by the darkness. But instead of opening the door again, he crawled into his brother's bed, curling up under the covers, crying softly. Who could love him? Not his brother, and certainly not his parents.  
TBC. . . 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry but R2R will be on next chapter, I didn't have enough time to respond. But for all of you wondering about Elrohir, you will find out more this chapter!  
Chapter 4  
  
Elrohir shivered as he knelt in the snow. Darkness had long ago claimed the land, and the wind now was blowing harshly, making his eyes water and the tip of his ears ache. His coat was soaked thoroughly due to his careless actions of dragging it through the snow, and the tips of his fingers were a bright red, his gloves forgotten somewhere behind him.  
  
It was snowing now, coming down in thick wet globs, dampening his cap and scarf. He rubbed his tiny hand together, blowing to warm them. His stomach growled, reminded him that he had not eaten since breakfast, and he looked around hoping to find a berry bush, but in his heart he knew no fruit could grow in this cold.  
  
He wiped away a tear sliding down his cheek. No he must stay strong, like his father. At that thought a sob broke from his lips. He wanted nothing more than to be home right now, if only he could find it.  
  
Wearily he pushed himself back to his feet, staggering off in a different direction now. He had been wandering in mere circles for over an hour ago, and no matter what way he went, he only got himself more lost. He walked along the edge of a small ravine, the river at the bottom frozen from winter's chill. After a while he wandered further into the forest, hoping for some signs of familiarity in the surrounding forest.  
  
Falling once again, Elrohir pulled his knees up under his chin, wrapping his arms around his legs. He looked around once again, hoping to find some source of as his stomach growled once again. The youngest twin froze when he saw a form skitter between the shadows of the trees. Twin eyes stared at him from the blackness, yellow and glaring.  
  
Elrohir pulled back some as the wolf trotted out from his cover. His white coat nearly blended in with the snow, calm and inviting, only the yellow piercing glare contrasted with his gentleness.  
  
Elrohir forced himself to his feet; his eyes steady on the wolf. He knew it was rare for wolves to travel alone, and he spun carefully, searching for his brothers. Finding none he turned back to face the lone wolf, but to his surprise, he no longer stood in the clearing.  
  
"Where," Elrohir breathed softly, searching in the darkness.  
  
He heard the silent steps of the wolf only mere seconds before the creature dug its claws into his back, knocking him to his knees. The wolf landed on top of him, pressing the young Elf face first into the snow. Elrohir struggled helplessly underneath the large creature as it tore at his back, shredding his coat and tunic, the claws biting into his skin.  
  
Somehow Elrohir was able to scoot out from the unrelenting attack of the white beast, scrambling to his feet. His back ached as fresh blood spilt from the claw marks on his back, staining the whiteness of the snow crimson.  
  
The beast wasted no time in tracking his young prey down. With a fierce snap of his jaw, the jagged teeth snapped far to close to Elrohir's neck for comfort. The wolf found his teeth in cloth, rather than flesh as they became embedded in fine weaving of the scarf.  
  
With a ferocious jerk, the wolf began pulling the young Elf easily across the snow. Elrohir did his best to resist the force, gasping in surprise as the scarf only tightened around his neck inadvertently choking him. With a sudden swipe the claws of the creature ran across his face, digging harshly into his small face. With an airy cry Elrohir's fingers fumbled at the base of his neck, trying desperately to lessen the threat. But it only worsened the situation as the cloth became tighter.  
  
The wolf continued to yank and pull its prey forward in the snow, as Elrohir's gasping became less and uneven as his lungs fought for air. Elrohir could barely see the faint outlines of the ravine as the creature continued to pull the helpless Elf along. Stars began to dance before him as he vision wavered, and with a last weak effort he disentangled the clinging fabric. It slid off harmlessly, dropping the wolf in the snow.  
  
Breathing hurt as the cold air pierced his lungs. Scrambling on his hands and knees Elrohir hurried away from the snarling creature, but didn't get far when the powerful jaws landed on his ankle, drawing even more blood.  
  
With his free foot, Elrohir landed a swift kick to the side of the wolf's head, throwing him off only momentarily. He could feel the teeth digging into his flesh before sliding down and catching his shoe, dragging its prey backwards. Catching onto a limb Elrohir struggled to pull free. With a final kick he threw the wolf off, the creature's teeth still clinging onto the Elf's shoe, pulling that and his sock off.  
  
Too near the ravine the wolf slipped as the ground beneath gave way, sliding down onto the frozen river. Elrohir watched as ice broke swiftly under the creature's weight, dropping the animal into the freezing water. With a cry it struggled to pull itself out. Elrohir wasted no more time watching as he scrambled to his feet, racing through the snow, his bare foot leaving slight bloody impressions as he went.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"He was here," Elrond said softy as Glorfindel knelt beside him. He held in his hands the black gloves his youngest son had been wearing earlier that morning. The fresh falling snow and harsh wind had nearly covered them, but Elrond had been able to spot the fine blackness barely visible within the snow.  
  
Any tracks showing his way were covered, lessening the chances of finding the young Elfling. Worry was now visible on the Elf Lord's face; the night was growing cold, and an abundance of wolves tracking the borders. Twice now they had been attacked, but now armed with weapons the two of them had been able to drive them off easily.  
  
Elrond said no more as he continued to stare at the fine woven gloves he held in his hands. They were so small, he realized as he rubbed his finger of the cloth. He couldn't lose him, his heart broke at the very thought that now was becoming even more of a reality as the moments passed by.  
  
He found himself remembering how he Celebrian were so happy together, before the twins were born. Elrond thought it was hardly possible that their lives would become even better, then he had learned that Celebrian was with child.  
  
The news was overwhelming, the thought that he would be a father, something that had never before entered his mind. He grinned at the image of a young one running through the halls, and waking them early on the mornings. But when two were born. . . he smiled inwardly. Two wonderful boys.  
  
They had not yet chosen names for them, unlike the custom of man, Elves were often given names that resemble a certain feature, attitude or likeness. It was finally decided that the eldest twin would be named Elladan, meaning 'Man of Elves' since his resembled the driving attitude of his father. The youngest twin was granted the name of Elrohir, meaning 'Horse Lord' seeing how easily his attention was drawn to the horses that lived in Rivendell.  
  
As he grew, Elrohir insisted more and more on spending his free time in the stables, brushing and stroking the soft neck of the horses. His favorite was Yávië, a young mare that still had lively spirit. After much pleading, Elrond finally agreed to give the horse to his son. Elrohir took care of her well enough, always making sure she had enough to eat or drink, and was always comfortable at night before he came inside.  
  
A tear slid down the Elrond's cheek, and he bothered not to wipe it away. The fear of never seeing him again twisted in his heart, choking off all thought. A hand on his shoulder suddenly brought the Elf Lord back to his surroundings.  
  
"Someone comes, my Lord," Glorfindel whispered into his ear.  
  
Elrond looked up quickly, hopefully, but it vanished quickly as the footfalls were to heavy to be that of an Elf child's. It was horse; he could see the dark flank breaking through the storm. Pressing the gloves into Glorfindel's hands he stood approaching cautiously. It was then that Elrond saw it then.  
  
A small figure, wrapped up in a thick blanket was settled in the arms of the she-elf that rode on the bare back of the large horse. Blue eyes locked with Elrond's, and he could see the worry that lay beneath. Could it be? Elrohir? He tried to whisper his youngest son's name.  
  
"Lord Elrond, I was on my way to see you. I hate to burden you at this hour, but my son. . ." she glanced downward at the bundle that shivered in her arms. "He was attacked by wolves, just outside of our home. I was hoping you could help him."  
  
Elrond nodded as he stepped forward, pushing aside the sadness that rose swiftly in his chest. As he took the child from her arms he spoke to her, trying to keep his mind off his own lost son.  
  
"What is your name miss?" he spoke softly as he pulled back the blanket.  
  
"Aiwëvana, my son is Hísië. Can you help him?" she pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Elrond's eyes became dull when he saw the wound in the child's side. It was deep, and bleeding heavily. The Elfling shook lightly in his arms, unresponsive to his surroundings. The child was dying. He pulled the child close to his chest, wrapping him back in the blanket.  
  
"I must return, and quickly if I am to hope to save him."  
  
Aiwëvana nodded as she dismounted, holding the horse steady so the Elrond could mount. He turned to face Glorfindel. "Lead her back, I must not linger," his voice was soft, as his eyes drifted, hoping to find some sign of his own son before leaving. But the child trembled in his arms, reminding him that he had not much time, and spurred the horse into a quick gallop.  
  
Glorfindel hung his head as he folded Elrohir's gloves, placing them in his pocket as he realized what it meant. The search would be abandoned for the night; it was up to Elrohir to survive the unforgiving dangers of the night. He knew that Elrond's decision had been a most difficult one. But his people came first, even before his own son. Shedding his outer coat Glorfindel wrapped it around the Aiwëvana's shoulders before leading her slowly back to Lord's dwelling.  
  
TBC. . . 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!! Sorry this has taken some time to update, things have been extremely busy here within the last few days.  
  
Firnsarnien-  
  
I thank you for all your reviews; I really do enjoy them!  
  
ThE iNsAnE oNe-  
  
KILL ELROHIR? NEVER! I just like to toy with him, he's my favorite twin, right after Legolas, Legolas is my first little baby, and Elrohir is my second little baby. So they get picked on a lot.  
  
Stardust-  
  
Your questions will be answered in this chapter, but very good inquires though.  
  
Alena-  
  
Yes, my poor little Elrohir, I love picking on him, he's my favorite. And yes, the choice was a very diffucult one, but Elrond could not see another child die for one reason or another.  
  
Goblz-  
  
Your question will be answered this chapter, and the awful decision was awful, as it states, but you are right, he did make the right choice despite how horribly hard it was.  
  
Jay of Lasgalen-  
  
Well, things can always get worse, but I will just let you read and find out on your own.  
  
Kaeera-  
  
Yes, poor Elrohir, poor Elladan, poor Elrond, poor Celebrian, poor Glorfindel, and while we're at it, poor strange elf and her son. But mostly poor Elrohir, since he is the one going through all the pain. Physically and mentally at least  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Elrond sat in the darkness of the room as the storm continued outside. The young Elven child slept easily now curled under a light blanket. At first the bleeding was difficult to stop, but after the Elven Lord had applied some healing herbs it had lessened, taking care of most of the danger. The child would pull through.  
  
He glanced out the window, watching the thick flakes fall. To think Elrohir was out their somewhere. He cast his head downward, remembering Celebrian's look as he brought the wounded Elf in, hoping it was Elrohir, remembered seeing her face drop in disappointment. He had checked on her moments ago, she was resting easily, worn from worry, and injury.  
  
A slight sound by the door alerted him to another presence within the room. He glanced up startled; it was far too soon for Glorfindel to arrive yet. He let out a sigh as he saw his eldest son standing near the door. He said nothing at first, but opened his arms in invitation. The young Elfling wasted not a moment as he climbed up into his lap.  
  
Elrond rubbed his son's back lightly, letting out a long sigh. Elladan's fingers played lightly with the folds of his father's kimono, his head cast downward. After what seemed an eternity of silence, Elladan finally spoke.  
  
"We won't find him, will we?"  
  
Elrond was silent as he thought about the statement, but after a moment's time, he shook his head.  
  
"No Elladan, we will find him. Your brother is strong, like you."  
  
The young Elf turned his head, sniffing quietly. "I-I said some things-"  
  
The Elf Lord placed two fingers on his son's lips, quieting him. "I know what you said, Glorfindel has already spoken to of the matter."  
  
"You aren't mad at me?"  
  
Elrond shook his head. "There was no reason for you to say what you said, but what is done is done. You should know Elrohir by know my son. Words do not affect him like they do you. Your brother would not have run away because of something someone says, is that not true?"  
  
Elladan nodded, and the Elf Lord continued. "Elrohir merely chased a rabbit into the woods. He will be fine," he told him, running his hand through the child's hair. Elladan's weariness easily showed, and the child soon fell asleep in his father's hold.  
  
For a long while Elrond held the child in his arms, but the opening of the door notified him that Glorfindel had returned. Being careful not to wake Elladan, he eased the Elfling into the chair, covering him with a small blanket sitting on the end of the bed, then made his way to greet the pair.  
  
Aiwëvana met him with worried eyes, unwrapping the garment that rested atop her shoulders. "My son?" she questioned quietly.  
  
"Is well," Elrond told her, nodding toward room. "He is resting. You may see him, but stay quiet, he needs his rest, as does my own son."  
  
Aiwëvana nodded. "Glorfindel told me of your other son, I am sorry that I have halted the search for him. I hope he is well."  
  
Elrond nodded. "You have nothing to be sorry for, my son will be fine. I am too leave as soon as the storm ceases. Go, see your son and take your rest."  
  
The young Elf maiden nodded shortly as she made her way to the room. Once inside, Glorfindel turned towards the Elf Lord and spoke for the first time.  
  
"My friend, let me take leave now, and search for Elrohir. I will take a search party with me, and we shall not rest until he is found."  
  
Elrond shook his head, staring into the eyes of the Elf before him. The worry he found there was indeed the very same that rested heavily in his heart. "No Glorfindel. I will not put anyone's life in danger, even those willing to go. When the storm ceases I will continue the search. I wish for you to stay here," Elrond held his hand up as Glorfindel started to protest, "I wish for someone to watch over Elladan and Celebrian, and our guests. I will be fine by myself."  
  
Glorfindel cast his eyes downward. Elrond was right, he knew, but he felt so helpless. Lost somewhere in the tempest outside was a young Elf, who as of now was more in likely freezing in the bitter harsh bite of winter. And nothing could be done until after the snowstorm let up.  
  
Glorfindel looked up to reply, but to his surprise the Elven Lord was no longer there. He turned round to find his friend talking quietly to Celebrian as he cleansed her wound. Her eyes were soft as she listened to him report that Elrohir still was not found. With a sigh Glorfindel went to see to the Eldest twin, praying silently that the storm would soon relinquish its furry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The flesh on Elrohir's ankle was red and swollen, rugged and sore to the touch, much like the welt on his face. His back was tender, but it hurt not nearly as much as his ankle did. The bleeding had stopped some time ago, but the pain continued on, throbbing in erratic rhythms.  
  
Elrohir now sat at the base of a tree; somewhat sheltered from the wind, though not completely for a fistful of slush would strike him in the face, burning the cut that ran the length of his cheek. He rested his head on his knees, closing his eyes as he shivered quietly. Never before had he felt cold this way, but then he had never been in such cold before.  
  
His thoughts drifted homeward as he relaxed into a restful state, reaching both good and bad memories. He wondered if his family was searching for him, or if they even missed him. The harsh spoken words by his brother reentered his mind. 'They like me best.'  
  
He let a sigh out, banishing that thought. "It doesn't matter, they love us both the same. Don't they?" he asked himself in a quiet voice. "Oh Atar, where are you?"  
  
He buried his head in his lap, crying silently. For a long while he didn't move, lost not only to his family, but himself as well. But as time for on, Elrohir forced himself to stand, limping through the blizzard as he continued to find his way home.  
  
Little did he know where his movements were taking him, for mere feet ahead of his chosen trail lay the contours of a ravine, unseen by his young Elven eyes as he stumbled toward its deathly clutches.  
  
TBC. . . 


	6. Chapter 6

Boy, a lot of Elrohir lovers out there, I love him too, that's why I pick on him. But just to let you all know, things will get worse before they get better.  
  
Kia-  
  
Keep that first aid pack, it might come in handy for poor little Ro  
  
Firnsarien-  
  
Elrond is doing his best, after all, trying to track an Elfling in a blizzard is like trying to find a needle in a haystack. What more could befall him. . .a lot actually, but you will see exactly what. Hmm. . . I'm a fast writer, but not that fast. Hope this was satisfactory for you.  
  
CrimsoElf-  
  
Love the name. Well, you will find out what happens. This chapter is a bit happier, but don't expect to much, remember, this is me.  
  
Stardust-  
  
If I rescue him too soon there wouldn't been any story! But you are right, poor little Ro has certainly found himself in a mess. But don't worry, he will get rescued eventually.  
  
I'm not sure if he will notice it or not, you will find out soon though, hurry! Go read and see if it worked!  
  
Jay of Lasgalen-  
  
Hehe, I read part of your story, and you're just as bad as I am. I have to read from start to finish though, I read the last two chapters. Poor Ro! I love to torture him because he's my favorite twin!  
  
Anita-  
  
Haha! Elrohir vrs the Car. . . GO ELROHIR, he would win, I think, if he ducked that is. . . Netherlands. . . that would be Holland correct? If so I don't think they would have to worry about to many cars, bikes maybe, but Holland is flat, and a lot of people us bikes, at least that is what I've heard.  
  
Goblz-  
  
You know, you are about the third person to mention something about the last cliffie being evil. But I wonder what you will think about this one.  
  
Elladan-  
  
*Blinks* I'm Evil? Look what you have done to poor Estel! At least I don't have evil fruit. Hope that dictionary is working for you!  
  
the_ringspell-  
  
Certain death. . . well then I can't update, can I? Hehe, I love the little author's insurance. It's like an extra life card that never expires. . .  
  
Chapter 6  
Elrohir woke slowly, as if from a dream. Everything was white, and cold, and he realized vaguely he was covered in snow. His entire body ached as he sat up slowly, brushing the snow from his hair and face, as he glanced around at his surroundings.  
  
Warm morning sunlight shone on his face, the first time he had felt warmth within the last day. His eyes scanned the cliff above as he remembered the fall he had taken. The snow along the cliff side was scattered where he had rolled, rather than fell, down the cliff side. Normally such an incident as this would kill someone, but the snow had covered the thick layer of rocks at the bottom, cushioning his fall so that it was only painful, and not deadly. The jolt was enough to knock him out completely.  
  
He realized then that his leg now ached, throbbing in the snow. Pushing aside the powdery substance he pulled up his legging, revealing his swollen limb and ankle. It looked broken, but Elrohir could not tell for sure, he was no healer.  
  
Shivering Elrohir slid his hands inside his damp pockets, taking any comfort he could get. But his thoughts were redirected when his tiny hand closed around a few odd shaped items. Pulling them from his pocket he smiled at his findings. Three broken crackers, from breakfast yesterday morning. He had forgotten that he had stuck them in his pocket for later. He was glad for it now.  
  
He ate them quickly, not caring that they were moist and nearly flavorless, and was disappointed as he licked the rest of the crumbs from his fingers, wishing that he had taken more. He turned his face back toward the sun, removing his cap so its rays could warm the top of his head.  
  
For a long while he sat there, letting the rays warm his frozen body, but finally he forced himself to his feet, finding that walking now was even more painful. He limped oddly away from the cliff, thanking Elbereth that he had survived the fall. With each step he was becoming more and more convinced that his leg was indeed broken.  
  
Elrohir leaned weakly against a tree, pulling his cap back as the sun disappeared behind clouds. As the last rays disappeared, Elrohir began to sing. It was song his mother sung to he and his brother before they fell asleep.  
  
"Ai! Laurië lantar lassi súrinen, yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron! Yéni ve linte yuldar avánier mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar nu luini yassen tintilar I eleni ómaryo airetári-lírinen."  
  
His voice drifted away after only the first verse, he did not know the rest of the song. His eyes drifted downward, and for a while he just stared at the ground, thinking about his family and his home. The sound of light footsteps caused him to look up, hope in his eyes.  
  
But the hope quickly faded as he saw it was only a deer. The doe's ears perked up when she saw him watching, and she became still as she tried to determine whether or not the young Elfling was a threat. After a few moments she decided he meant no harm, and moved further out into the clearing. It was than Elrohir saw the young fawn that followed behind her.  
  
The young elf smiled as he watched the fawn follow his mothers every move. It was not often that he saw a fawn, and extremely rare to see one so close. With careful slow movements, Elrohir limped toward them. The mother raised her eyes, watching him approach, her nose hanging slightly over the ground as she breathed in the fresh scent of snow.  
  
Elrohir's leg twisted under him, dropping the elf to the ground. He steeled his jaw shut, forcing the scream in his throat to disappear. He did not want to frighten the deer. Once the sharp flare of pain had subsided into a dull ache, Elrohir continued forward, crawling now on his hands and knees, finding it less painful.  
  
The doe still had not moved, watching the elf move slowly toward her and her child. Uncertain of his goal she moved forward a step, stretching her neck to sniff the small form. Elrohir remained still as the wet nose pressed lightly against his face, trailing over his hair and wounded cheek.  
  
Suddenly the fawn dashed forward, desperate to follow its mother's moves. Elrohir giggled as the fawn nudged him in the back. His hand drifted upward to stroke the animal's fur. It felt so warm against his frozen skin.  
  
Satisfied the elf meant no harm the doe turned back to the snow, nudging it away until she reached the grass at the bottom. The fawn followed her movements, but wasn't able to clear the snow as easy. Forcing his cold fingers back into the snow, Elrohir cleared it away until the short grass was revealed.  
  
Elrohir watched the fawn eat the grass almost in envy. He was so hungry and it was unfair that they got to eat when he was starving so much. Letting out a sigh Elrohir lay in the snow, watching the deer eat. They wandered over the snow, each time Elrohir followed behind, seeking their company. It was rare when he was alone, and his solitude was now beginning to catch up to him.  
  
After the deer had fed they left the clearing, and despite the Elflings efforts to keep up with the two, he soon lost them. Following the tracks proved to only lead him in circles, and he let out a scowl as he finally gave up. Sinking into the snow he rubbed his swollen leg, wishing that he were at home now.  
  
He watched as the sun began to fall from the sky, only a few hours of daylight now remained, and he realized vaguely that he had spent most of the day following the deer around instead of trying to find home. He cursed at himself lightly, then quickly snapped his mouth shut remembering suddenly that he wasn't supposed to even know that word, never the less say it. The last time had said that word resulted in a long and most unpleasant lecture, first from his father then from his mother. Then Glorfindel the next day.  
  
It really wasn't his fault, Elladan had taught him the foul word, his elder brother was just smart enough not to say it around family or friends. He on the other hand had let his anger overtake him long enough to utter it. Elrohir let out a sigh, he didn't care if the longest lecture in Middle Earth awaited him when he got back, he just wanted to go home.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Elrond was able to see the tracks easily; the crimson drops of blood a stark opposition from the whiteness of the snow. Wolf tracks littered that area of snow, and the Elf Lord's eyes followed the tracks down the small ravine to where the ice had broken through.  
  
Elrohir's red scarf lay at the base, half hanging the swift current of the river. Moving carefully, Elrond easily retrieved the saturated piece of cloth, running his fingers over it. He was thankful that the bloody tracks led away from the river and not towards it. Elrohir was wounded, but alive.  
  
Further up in the snow he dug out his youngest son's shoe, torn and tattered, stained with blood. He let out a sigh as folded both of his findings, sticking them in his pocket. He would not rest until his son was found. And he prayed that would be soon. He doubted the young Elfling could survive another night, if he had even survived this one.  
  
"No," he told himself softly, "Elrohir is alive."  
  
Standing up in a swift motion he continued to follow the bloody tracks. The storm had died during the early hours of morning, and Elrond had wasted no time in waiting. Elladan had pleaded with him to come along, but the Elven Lord had refused him.  
  
Elladan had begun to cry then, and with a sigh Elrond knelt down, taking his eldest son into his arms. He held him into the young Elfling's cries ceased, then in a calm voice talked to him.  
  
"Elladan, tis for your own safety. I know you wish to help, and you will by staying here, and keeping an eye on your mother, and giving your help to Glorfindel when he asks of it. I will return shortly, with Elrohir, do not worry."  
  
Now thinking back to what he said he realized that he had left his son behind for more reasons than he spoke of. He could travel swifter, and track easier alone than trying to keep an eye on his eldest son. And if, if things came to worse, and he found his worst fear to be true, he did not wish for Elladan to see it as well.  
  
He was so young, and oblivious to the misfortunes of the world. He prayed that his eldest son would not learn of them this quickly in his immortal life.  
  
"Let him live," he prayed silently as he walked beneath the leafless trees of winter.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Elrohir smiled inwardly as the frozen lake stretched before him. He knew where he was. His mother and father had taken he and his brother here often in the summer for picnics and swims. It was an odd shape, almost an oval, except for the curve that followed the bend in the forest near the east.  
  
Near the far end of the lake an assortment of large boulders stuck out of the ice. Elladan would always climb to the top when their parents weren't watching, Elrohir never had. He enjoyed instead searching for the clear white pebbles at the bottom, a rare find. They always pretended that it was long lost treasure, and the one to find the most was the king.  
  
Most of the lake was shallow, except for the area where the trees over hung. A large branch extend a fair amount over the water, and his father had tied a rope to it, creating a perfect swing. He and his brother weren't allowed on it alone, not yet at least.  
  
Further up the tree was a hole in one of its branches, creating a perfect hold for an assortment of small treasures, and with a start, Elrohir remembered an odd finding one summer. He and Elladan had been playing near the boulders. While his brother was climbing, Elrohir dove under the surface, resting on the warm sand as he watched Elladan from below.  
  
His hand came to rest on an odd form. Closing his fingers around the cylinder like shape he made his way to the surface, letting his newfound treasure glitter in the sun. Excitedly he dashed from the water to his parents, dropping it into their hands.  
  
"Why Elrohir, it's a whistle," his mother told him, bringing him into a hug. And indeed it was, made from find dark wood it was carved with precise decorations. After cleaning it he tried to play it, but soon lost interest and carried it around with him instead. To make sure he didn't loose it, his father had tied it to a string, so he could wear it around his neck.  
  
Elladan had become jealous, and so Elrohir had hid it far inside the branch, a place he hoped his brother would never look, and claimed to have lost it, not wanting a feud with his brother. And in time he had forgotten it even remained there.  
  
Limping over to the tree Elrohir gripped the lowest branch tightly in his hands, and swung himself up. He grimaced as pain jolted through his leg as he landed on top of branch. After the pain subsided he continued to make his journey upward.  
  
The hole was nearly at the top, and when he reached the branch where it was located, he hesitated for a moment, wanting to turn back. Normally this climb was not difficult, but with his injuries and his weariness he was uncertain of his strength and balance. But after a moment he proceeded with caution.  
  
The branch was old, and was beginning to wear from the seasons it had endured. It bent even under the light weight of the Elfling as he slowly crawled across the rugged surface of its texture. Within minutes Elrohir had reached the hole, and with a single frozen hand, groped around inside, reaching back to where he had placed it, hidden inside a handful of old dry grass.  
  
Finding it he pulled it out swiftly in glee, but the moment threw the whistle out of his grasp, the string catching a smaller broken limb further out. Letting the grass fall from his hand, Elrohir scooted nearer to the whistle that was swinging lightly in the wind.  
  
It was just out of reach, and Elrohir scooted forward an inch more, stretching out even further. With a last desperate attempt he thrust his arm out, his fingers closing around the string of the whistle. But at the same moment he lost his balance, falling from the branch he sat on with a cry. By instinct alone he was able to catch the branch with his arm before he fell, hanging above the frozen lake.  
  
He swung lightly, griping the branch tighter as he slowed his hurried breathing. He twisted his neck to look below him, sniffling softly at the sight before him. The ground was a long ways down, and there was no telling how thick the ice was.  
  
If it was thick then a drop from this height would break his injured leg for sure, if it weren't broken already, and it would do the same to his other legs. However if the ice was thin, it would drop him into the freezing waters below, and more in likely lead him to death.  
  
His grip tightened as he began to cry softly, he did not want to fall. He tried to pull himself up, but his movement caused the branch to crack sharply at the base. His weight was now bending the branch at an odd angle, and he knew it wouldn't be long before it broke completely.  
  
Once again he tried to pull himself up, attempting to swing his leg over the branch. He was successful on his second attempt, trying desperately to ignore the steady increase of the odd crackling sound that came from the base of the branch. Lifting himself proved to be fatal as the branch finally gave way, bending down at a steep angle, nearly throwing the Elfling off.  
  
Elrohir cried out as the rough bark scraped the palms of his hands raw, tearing through the skin on his fingers. His shoulders jarred painfully as they caught the weight of his body. He watched the whistle drop free of its perch, landing with a soft clink as it settled on the ice far below. Elrohir held tightly onto his only source of hope, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he slowly began to pull himself up, but the branch could no longer support his weight. Breaking free of the tree with a final groan, it carried the Elf down with it, to its watery grave.  
  
TBC. . . 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, sorry for not having this out sooner, I was delayed by a few things. This story is nearly over, though I do plan on writing another little twin fic, just haven't decided what to do as of yet.  
  
Firnsarnien -  
  
LOL. . . well I was already writing this chapter before you let your wargs out, *pats one on the head* They are really quite tame, and gentle for wargs. . . you sure they are so trusty? I think you may have spoiled them. Thanks for the review  
  
CrimsonElf-  
  
Well, things aren't what they always seem to be, expect the unexpected, 'hope for the best, prepare for the worst' is what I stick by.  
  
Helen T and Erwen-  
  
I couldn't kill off Elrohir if I even wanted to! He's my little Elfling, He just gets picked on that's all, so you don't have to worry too much  
  
Jay of Lasgalen-  
  
Hmm, well I'm not the worst, that's for sure, and who says you aren't? Letting poor little Ro fall into the enchanted river?  
  
Hehe, well I could put him through a whole lot, to tell the truth, but you will have to see for yourself.  
  
Stardust-  
  
Well you are making it sound worse than it actual is, first Elrohir has gone just over 24 hours without eating or drinking, so he is not truly starving to death, nor dying of thirst, not yet  
  
He has not had any life threatening injuries as of yet, just painful ones, and he has not wandered very much with his injuries, after the wolf attack his fear and adrenaline pushed him on, and after that he started to lag, then the fall from the cliff knocked him out and he slept for the remainder of the night, so he recovered some strength there.  
  
Elrohir probably will have frostbite to his fingers and toes, that is true, and yes he's about five or six in human years. But you would be amazed at the amount of energy young ones like that have, trust me I have a little brother  
  
Erhothwen-  
  
LOL, now that would be an interesting part in the story, but I think you would scare little Ro more if you did that. After all they have no knowledge of a helicopter, nor a parachute. But it could happen  
  
goblz -  
  
Hope you aren't too insane to read this, it took a little longer to get up than I had planned.  
  
Elladan-  
  
I do not have Evil trees, just old ones that cannot support weight in their deteriorating years  
  
No, I wouldn't kill him, I don't kill off Tolkien's Characters. It just doesn't work with me  
  
Glad the dictionary is helping, I like it as well, it's a nice little book  
Chapter 7  
  
The icy water was like being socked in the gut, but it hurt worse. Much worse, Elrohir realized as the branch drug him down. It wasn't very deep and he soon touched bottom, the waterlogged wood landing on his stomach, pinning him on the coarse sand. The water stung his eyes and burned his cuts as he slowly struggled, trying desperately to hold his breath.  
  
His vigorous movements caused his leg to pound painfully. Blood colored the water, leaking from the cuts he had received when he fell through the ice. Pushing the branch it barely moved from his stomach, but enough to where he was able to swim free.  
  
Breaking the surface Elrohir gasped inwardly for breath, trying his best to tread water. He gripped the edge of the ice with his tiny frozen fingers, but the thin crystallized water broke quickly under the force. He reached out with another hand, but the ice was so thin it broke through before applying any weight, dropping the Elfling back into the water.  
  
Elrohir began to cry as panic rose inside. He could no longer feel his fingers or his hands, and his entire body ached as the sudden iciness sent him into shock. Elrohir knew he could not stay above water for much longer, the weight of his clothes and his injuries quickly tiring him out.  
  
His head dipped under the surface and he fought his way back up, only to fall back under the water. Everything was becoming burly, time seemed to stretch on forever, and he felt tired, so tired, he realized. He took another breath as he slid back under water, fearing that it would be his last as each movement became harder and harder to perform.  
  
It came at last when he could no longer struggle, and his worn body gave into the darkness of unconscious.  
  
But then there was light, and air. The cold wind stung his skin and he was vaguely aware of someone holding him as he coughed harshly, his abused lungs seeking air. Tears ran down his face as he sobbed between heavy breaths of air, and he trembled from the intense cold. Someone was shouting his name, shaking him lightly.  
  
"Ro? Ro!? Can you hear him? Oh please Ro, speak to me, say something!"  
  
Elrohir looked up through bleary eyes, crying and shivering. "D-D-Dan?"  
  
Elladan pulled his little brother into a hug; not caring of the water that dripped on his tunic as he tried to calm Elrohir. But his actions did anything but as Elrohir began to wail, stuttering at the same time. Nothing he was saying made any sense and his actions were scaring Elladan.  
  
"Ro, Ro, shh, hush now, I'm here, I'm here," he told his twin softly, shrugging out from his coat. Elrohir was thoroughly soaked; his skin was pale as the snow itself.  
  
It has begun to snow again, and Elladan moaned inwardly. He had come out on his own, some time after his father had left, and had quickly picked up his brother's trail. For a while he had been lost, but he had found Elrohir's trail near the lake, and he had arrived just as the branch broke, too late to stop him from falling.  
  
Elladan had run swiftly over the snow, but by the time he had reached the lake, Elrohir had disappeared under the water. Lying on his stomach, he plunged his arms into the freezing water, pulling the limp form of his brother out.  
  
Elrohir was no longer breathing, and for a few long breathless moments, Elladan shook his brother, pleading for an answer. Finally Elrohir began to breathe, followed by forceful coughing as he once again came back to life.  
  
Elladan knew now that he needed to find shelter for his younger brother, and he had no idea on where his father was. If he could find a secure place, then collect firewood and make a fire. . .it had to work, it just had to. Elladan refused to think of what might happen.  
  
He glanced around, searching for something that might work, an over- branching tree for example. . . or a cave, he smiled suddenly when he remembered there was a cave just beyond the lake, over the hill.  
  
"Come on Ro, I'm here, I'll take care of you. I'll help you walk, okay?"  
  
Elrohir nodded as a sob escaped his lips. He was trying his hardest to stop crying as reality slowly came back to him. He held onto his brother tightly as he stood awkwardly, crying out as his leg throbbed in pain. Elladan tightened his hold on him as he stumbled.  
  
"It's okay, I've got you. I'm here," Elladan continued to reassure him as they began to walk slowly.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The cave was empty and it held an old musty odor. The darkness held an eerie feeling, but at least it was dry, and warmer than outside. Elladan helped his younger brother sit down, leaning him against the cold stone wall of the cave.  
  
Elrohir shivered uncontrollably, ice was beginning to form in his long strands of raven hair, and small sniffles escaped his lips. Elladan calmed him as he began to examine the injuries his brother had taken. He noted with sudden fear on exactly how pale his hands and feet were, both shoes and socks gone from both feet.  
  
Elladan quickly pulled off his own gloves, easing them carefully onto Elrohir's frozen fingers, performing the same method with his own socks and shoes, willing to give up whatever he had to help his brother. Tears ran down his face, intermixing with the lake water that fell from his head, and he brought a hand hastily up to wipe his tears away.  
  
"Wh-where's Atar and Atara?" he questioned once he able to control his breathing.  
  
Elladan shook his head. "I don't know, everything will be okay though, I promise."  
  
Elrohir nodded, pulling Elladan's dry cloak tighter around his shivering frame. "Dan, I-I'm s-sc-scared," he whimpered silently.  
  
"It's okay," Elladan told him, pushing a few strands of wet hair from his brother's soaked face. He reached up with his sleeve and dried Elrohir's wet flesh the best he could. He let out a sigh as he rocked back on his bare feet, already cold from the stone ground.  
  
"You stay here Ro, I'm going to find some wood and make a fire to keep us warm, okay?"  
  
Elrohir nodded as leaned his head against his knees as Elladan made his way out. We watched his brother's form disappear into the storm, closing his eyes moments later. "Be careful," he whispered.  
  
TBC. . . 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, hey. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!! I've enjoyed them all so much! Sorry for a bit of a way, it's been a busy life as of late. Hey, no cliffie this time, but that's not to say about future chapters.  
  
Firnsarnien-  
  
Well it took a little while to get this up, and the wargs are still nice, rather lazy if I say myself. They like the little Warg treats though.  
  
Hope you enjoy  
  
Elladan-  
  
They are a little ways from the house, about a few hours, maybe a little less. So not to far.  
  
Anita-  
  
Well in the city I suppose, but little Ro and Dan can't go to the city by themselves. You'll find the extent of Elrohir's stories in future chapters. I have at least two, maybe three left.  
  
Goblz-  
  
Well, you will find answers to most of your questions in this chapter. No cliffie this time though!  
Chapter 8  
  
The indents in the freshly fallen snow were barely perceptible, but they were there. The wind played with soft wet powder, throwing it here and there, covering the faint tracks even more. Elrond frowned as he ran his fingers over them gently. They were not Elrohir's tracks. They were larger, not by much, but larger just the same, and they did not follow the same pattern as before.  
  
Elrond already knew whose they were, the tiny outlines of the soft shoes stood out easily enough in his memory. With a sigh he looked up into the wind, small clutches of snow landing on his face. "Elladan," he breathed his eldest son's name softly.  
  
He had a feeling Elladan would not stay. He could only hope that his son was safe, and that Celebrian was not too worried. Elrond's gaze drifted downward again, following Elladan's prints in the fresh snow. As long as he a trail, he would follow. He could only hope for the best as he strode off, pulling the hood over his head to keep the wintry chill out.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Elrohir clutched Elladan's jacket near him, burying his face in the dry lining. He felt so cold and tired. Fatigue and hunger nibbled inside him, and he was slowly realizing that he was thirsty as well. He sucked the water droplets that clung to his hands and arms, desperate for a little comfort. The movement caused something to fall from the jacket, clattering on the stone floor.  
  
Elrohir smiled as he picked up the whistle with frozen fingers. He was glad it had not been lost. He shook the water from it before placing it against his lips and blowing softly. A weak tune came forth, broken by the Elfling's shivering. His frozen fingers barely moved and he could play no more than a few different tunes before hanging it around his neck.  
  
Burying his head in the warm cloth once more, Elrohir closed his eyes as sleep slowly overcame him.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Celebrian limped over the window, ignoring Glorfindel's efforts to keep her on the couch. She had just found moments ago of Elladan's disappearance, it wasn't to hard to figure where the child had gone. The sun was beginning to set, signaling the ending of another day. Two days had passed now, and both her sons were lost. Seating herself on the edge of the sill she let out a sigh, speaking quietly.  
  
"I fear for them Glorfindel. And I feel so helpless that I can do no more than sit here and pray."  
  
Celebrian pulled her soft blue robe around her small frame, leaning against the wall. Glorfindel shook his head softly as he took a seat on the couch. He pondered his words carefully before speaking, knowing how dear both the twins were to his friends. He loved them with his all his heart, and yet he was not even their father. How could he understand the pain Celebrian and Elrond were feeling?  
  
"Sometimes that is enough," the soft voice startled the two of them, and they turned to see Aiwëvana coming into the sitting room. She pulled her dark hair behind her head, standing behind the couch.  
  
"I know I have no say in this, my child is safe, my thanks goes out heavily to Lord Elrond. But for that you two may loose more than I can ever repay."  
  
"None of this is your blame my lady," Glorfindel said softly, rising from where he sat. Celebrian nodded in agreement.  
  
"Glorfindel does speak the truth. My children will be safe, I can feel it. You needn't worry. Go, take your rest, the hour draws late."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Elladan had gathered a neat little pile of firewood, ignoring the pain in his feet and hands as the cold bit at them. He was trying his best to hurry, but just finding the wood proved to be difficult. Most of it were large sturdy branches high in the trees. Very few limbs were around, but a few hours of searching was beginning to pay off.  
  
He was slowly making his way back to the cave when he stopped, a faint voice playing on his ears. A grin suddenly split across his face as he recognized the voice, dropping the timber where he stood. He ran fleet footed across the snow, headed toward the stray voice.  
  
"Atar! Atar! Im si! Im si Atar!" (I am here! I am here father!)  
  
Elrond turned at the cry, smiling with relief at the small form that raced toward him. Elladan grabbed his hand when he arrived, the small Elfling breathing heavy. He was not injured from what Elrond could see, but was barefoot, his feet turning red in the cold snow. He attempted to pick his eldest son up, but Elladan wriggled from his gasp.  
  
"Come on Atar, Elrohir's hurt, you need to help him!"  
  
Elrond nodded and let his son lead him back to the cave, his heart beating in his chest with both relief and worry. Elrohir was alive, but injured. How badly he did not know. They arrived only moments later, and Elrond had to stoop to enter. It was dark and he nearly missed the small form curled in a ball.  
  
Elrohir was not moving, and Elrond pushed his Eldest son away as he knelt on the ground in front of Elrohir. Elrond reached out with a trembling hand to check for a pulse, but suddenly Elrohir stirred, blinking several times at the forms in front of him.  
  
"Atar?" he muttered, his voice soft and broken.  
  
"Oh Elrohir," he whispered, pulling the wet child into his hold. Elrohir half climbed and half fell into his father's grasp, snuggling against the warmth of his chest. Elrond wrapped the shivering Elf in his tunic, turning to Elladan. He opened his arm, inviting the Elfling into his arms.  
  
Elladan quickly scurried in, realizing how cold he really was. Elrond held his sons against him, grateful that both were alive, but he needed to get Elrohir home, the young Elf was shivering violently in his hold now.  
  
"Let's go home," he whispered quietly.  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long update! Really, I have had very little free time as of late, and most of my free time has been spent on my stories, so please don't get mad at me! I busy nearly every night now, weekends included, I am trying my best. Really!  
  
Only a few chapters left to go, hope you enjoy.  
  
Carrie-  
  
!Gracious Mi Amiga!  
  
I haven't lost my touch yet, as you will find out in this chapter, all I can say and no more.  
  
Looking forward to seeing chapter five from you!  
  
Kia-  
  
Good questions, good questions, but you will find out about the future cliff hangers in this chapter  
  
Dragon-  
  
Well Ro's whistle wasn't in his pocket, the string got tangled somewhere on his clothes and fell off when he moved like that. Sorry for the confusion.  
  
Goblz-  
  
Thank you for the nice comment, as for future cliffies. . .heheheh. . . you'll see  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The night sky stretched out across the forest, crisp and clear, free from clouds. But even though no haze was present, there was no moon, casting the night into an unsettling darkness. Whispers of wind traveled through the air, barely causing the thin branches of the trees to sway. An owl hooted in the darkness, it's eerie voice echoing throughout the woodland.  
  
The freshly fallen snow held a glossy surface, disturbed here and there where a rabbit or other animal had crossed. The weather was capable of shifting quickly, and had been so for the last few hours. As clear as the sky was now, clouds could easily cover the bright stars within moments.  
  
Elrond knew that with a heavy heart as he walked with a quickened pace towards Rivendell. Elrohir shivered in his grasp, yawning lightly as he clung onto his sleeve. He was too weak to support himself and he let his weight fall against Elrond's chest. Elladan was snuggled on his other side, arms wrapped around the older Elf's neck, gazing at the sky above. Every once in a while his eyes dropped down to check on his twin, who was on the verge of falling asleep.  
  
Elrond's constant whispers was the only thing that urged the young Elf to remain awake. It was not that the Elf Lord worried about losing his youngest son, even as tired as Elrohir was he still had strength in him. Enough that he would recover within a few days with proper rest and care. The reason that Elrond wished he remained awake was the fact it made him feel less worried.  
  
The hill before them began to ascend, and Elrond smiled to himself for he knew that Rivendell was close. They would reach the house by morning if all went well. He shifted Elrohir in his grasp so that the young Elf's weight was centered on his chest instead of his arm.  
  
Elrond's stride halted as repulsive shrieks filled the night air. In his grasp Elladan gasped fearfully as he tightened his arms around his father's neck. Even Elrohir's eyes grew wide as he recognized the foul cries, and buried his head into Elrond's robe.  
  
Elrond's eyes narrowed as he peered into the darkness, listening with keen ears, praying that he had mistaken the source of the cries. But they came again, louder this time as the creatures neared, and Elrond tightened his grip around his son's protectively.  
  
"Orcs," he whispered softly, though he needn't say anything at all, for all though his sons had not encountered Orcs before, they had heard their galling cries plenty of times when they were off camping, or hiking in the further wood.  
  
Elrond knew in his heart that the Orcs were close, and it angered him that the foul beasts would even dare to venture this close to an Elven village. But Elrond was far more worried about their safety. He let his gaze scan the terrain before him. They still had a few hours of travel ahead of them, would they be able to out run them?  
  
He pondered over his thought, his ears open, listening intently for the cries that seemed to be coming closer each moment. A small voice brought his thoughts outward as Elladan tapped on his shoulder.  
  
"Atar, they are getting close," he spoke softly, as if afraid he would lead the beasts to them. Elrond nodded in agreement.  
  
"That they are young one, quick, in the trees, we must hide," Elrond decided suddenly.  
  
He helped Elladan onto his shoulders, holding Elrohir carefully with his free hand. With a nimble leap, Elladan grasped onto a low branch, swinging himself up. Elrond made sure his eldest son was safely up a ways before preparing to jump himself.  
  
But the shrieking of the cries grew suddenly closer and Elrond cursed at himself for misjudging their position. His keen Elven eyes caught the large silhouettes of the Orcs as the moved among the trees. Elrond turned his head upward, locking eyes with Elladan's fearful ones, mouthing for him to remain hidden.  
  
Moments before the foul creatures passed, Elrond slipped behind the tree, holding Elrohir close to him, hushing his soft whimpers with silent motion of his hand.  
  
Elrohir grasped his father's fingers, the iciness of his flesh seeping through the thin cloth of his gloves. Elrond wrapped his own hand around the small palm, offering whatever warmth he could. The shouts of the Orcs were now so close, the pounding of the heavy toed boots stomped unmercifully on the snow covered ground, the heavy breathing reached the Older Elf's ears.  
  
He listened closely as they slowed to a halt, and all was quiet for a moment, but through the darkness came the sounds of sniffing, and slow, unsteady movements of the Orcs.  
  
"What is it?" one suddenly spoke, obviously irritated that they had come to a stop.  
  
"I smell Elves," replied a gruff voice a moment later.  
  
Elrohir cringed in his arms and Elrond comforted him as he closed his eyes. The Elf Lord had feared this. He let his hand drop, coming to a rest on the but of his sword, running his fingers over the string of his bow. There was no possible way to use his arrows, a sword perhaps, but combat would be difficult with Elrohir in his arms. He feared of putting his youngest son down, Elrohir was weak, and would not be able to defend himself, and there was no where to hide him safely. Elladan was safe in the tree above, and he prayed that his eldest son would remain hidden.  
  
The first Orc spoke again, bringing Elrond back to the present condition.  
  
"We're near Rivendell, these woods are always lingering with their scent!" he cried in furry, "Move out!"  
  
"No!" the second voice interrupted. "The scent is fresh. There are Elves about, I can sense it."  
  
"Then let us find them!" another cried and a clamorous roar rose among the foul beasts.  
  
"You go looking for an Elf and you'll be dead!"  
  
An angry cry rose among the group, followed by a cheer as a body hit the ground. Elrond's keen ears picked up the sounds of scuffle in the snow, as metal clashed with metal. Elrohir let out a whimper as he burrowed deeper into his father's robe.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
The scuffle had immediately ceased, as did the capricious cheers and hoots from the crowd as the whole group listened intently. Elrond's heart skipped a beat as he pressed a hand against Elrohir's head, willing him silently not to make another sound.  
  
*****  
  
The two Orcs that had been fighting were now on their feet, Rugurtz and Cloyin searched through the darkness. Rugurtz laid a hand on the tree near him, his claws digging into the bark as he continued to sniff the air.  
  
Cloyin was right, the smell was indeed stronger than it should be. Though he would never admit to being wrong out loud. Hearing a slight sound he jerked his head upward, locking onto a smaller pair of eyes watching him from above.  
  
TBC. . . 


	10. Chapter 10

****

HEY! I'm back, finally. I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that for so long, but as it says in my bio, we moved, and been very busy and have had no computer at all for about two months. This update is short, but I'll will try and update in a day or so, when I have time to write that is. R2R is at the bottom

Chapter 10

Snow began to fall again, though from where Elrond could not tell. The sky above seemed perfectly clear, each star shining brightly than the next. The Elf Lord however was not concerned of this matter, his attention drawn elsewhere. 

Elrohir shivered in his arms as the heavy breathing of the Orcs echoed in his ears, fearing that they would be found. It was then that a shout arose from the darkness, seemingly agog at its findings.

"There, in the tree!"

Elrond grasped his sword fully, tightening his hold on his youngest son. Peering out from his hiding spot the Elf Lord could see the Orcs searching where the first had pointed out. One of the larger beasts grasped a rock, half buried by snow and flung it into the tree branches above.

Elrond began to move out, drawing his sword from its sheath. The scraping of metal was silenced by the cries of the Orcs. At that moment, the branches above shook as a form took flight into the night air. Elrond slipped quickly behind the tree again as the attention was drawn elsewhere. 

"An owl!" one Orc sneered. "That's what we've been searching for, an owl! 

"But I saw eyes!" the second cried.

"You lying scum you-- "

The conversation was cut short as sword was drawn free. Elrond could easily hear the metal bury itself deep within flesh, and the staggering of the being as he fell. 

"You die here," the first snarled. "Let's move out."

Elrond could barely contain a sigh of relief as the monsters marched onward. He waited until their footfalls were silent before moving out, stepping around the Orc's body. As he looked into the trees a voice chuckled, drawing his attention to the Orc.

"So…there were…Elves…"

The creature sighed as his head fell backward into the snow, releasing his last breath of air. Elrond said nothing but motioned into the tree for Elladan to come out. Elrohir gazed onward at the Orc that lay in the snow, a gaping hole in his chest where the sword had gashed him. 

He turned his head back to Elrond as the Elf Lord helped his twin down. "Atar, Why are they like that?" he pondered, turning his eyes back to the corpse.

Elrond followed his gaze, the question held in abeyance. "A lesson for another time my son, though very well asked. Let us go home."

*~*~*~*~*

From the House of Elrond in Rivendell, Celebrian watched the sun rise from the window. A layer of fresh snow had fallen earlier, and the skies had cleared, allowing the sun's rays to shine through. The morning birds sang high in trees and snow hares jumped lightly over the ground, searching for traces of food. 

But she could not find happiness within this tranquillity. For the last day and night she had been hoping for the best, but as the hours stretched onward, she found herself losing hope. She began to fear that she would never be able to hold her sons again, to see their bright smiling faces as they accomplished something, or to tell them stories before they fell asleep. 

"Do not worry my lady, Elrond will return soon, with the two of them."

Glorfindel had told her this many of times over. But she could no longer see how. She ran her hands through her hair; her blurry eyes searched the empty horizon before her. 

"Valor please," she whispered, "Please bring them home safely."

"Atara!" 

The young voice startled her, and she barely had time to turn before Elladan was fully in her lap, hugging her tightly. She returned the embraced, almost afraid to believe that it was really him. Glancing upward she met eyes with her husband, her smile disappearing on sight of the bundle he held in his arms. 

"Elrohir?" she queried, uncertain if she truly wanted to hear the answer. 

Elrond smiled as he sat down next to her, drawing the coat from his son's head. His eyes were open slightly, his chest rising and falling as he slept easily. 

"Is he…" Celebrian started.

"He has some frostbite and some other wounds that need tending to, but he is well." Elrond reassured his wife.

Celebrian smiled, drawing her fingers through Elrohir's wet hair with her free hand, while holding Elladan with her other. The young elfling stirred under her touch but did not wake. Elrond lifted him carefully, making way into the bedroom; Celebrian trailed behind slowly, holding Elladan's hand as they followed. 

Glorfindel had been watching from the hallway, and smiled as she walked past. "Did I not tell you he would being them back?" he wondered. 

Celebrian only smiled as she went by. She looked at her eldest son, who was walking in perfect step. 

"Let us get you into dry clothes, then we shall check on your brother."

Elladan nodded, yawning as he leaned against her as they entered his room.

TBC 

****

Salogel: I see you're your usually self. When am I going to see you put up a story HUH? I'll bug you later about it. BTW what have you been on? You can't stay on one topic more than…like 3 seconds man!

Little One: Glad you like the story, Ro is also my favorite, hence why he is having all the bad luck. 

Kia- No, no more poor little Ro angst. He's had enough, poor little Elfie, but as you see no cliff hanger this time…I hope you were able to hold on for that long of time.

Elladan- Since you are the only Elladan reviewing my story, I won't use numbers. Bah, I don't like the numbers, but I don't have to worry about them though, my name is original. Glad you liked the chapter, the group of Orcs was probably a small one, but Elrond didn't have to worry about fighting them, all things worked out well. If he had to, he probably could, I think…

Erhothwen- Thwen, don't do that! Elrond always needs his concentration

Elrond: (Staggering around) wha? What happened?

Thwen: Nothing, nothing happened! I didn't do anything!

Emmithar: Nice cover. 

But all is well ends well…right?

Anita H- Hey, did I see some fireworks go off over there? Help may have been around, but I don't think to many guards go tromping around at night looking for trouble. Thanks for the review!

Firnsarnien- Holy Crapola? Who in the world said that? Besides you. Yes I am evil, I have a lot of influnce from Carrie… you may find it hard to predict me…

Goblz- see I did update, it just took me nearly forever to do so…there is nothing wrong with that…is there? But the eyes belonged to an owl, thank goodness huh? Well the lake is just a lake, and in that area there are many lakes, so it could have been any lake. 


	11. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11

The room was still dark in the early morning, as Lord Elrond lay Elrohir gently on the bed. Glorfindel was shortly behind him, lighting the candles on the nightstand as Elrond left to gather medic supplies from the den. 

Glorfindel sat down on the end of the bed, watching Elrohir rest. But his slight movements caused the young Elfling to stir. Elrohir opened his eyes slowly; fighting off a yawn that turned into a smile upon seeing the elder Elf.

"Good morning young one," Glorfindel said, smiling back. 

Elrohir shrugged out from under his father's coat and made his way slowly over to him, crawling into the elf's lap. Glorfindel wrapped his arms around him, giving him a small hug. Elrohir's clothes were still wet, clinging to his cold skin.

"Let us get you into warm clothes," Glorfindel suggested, situating Elrohir back on the bed. 

"I think that would be the best idea," Elrond said, coming into the room. He placed the supplies on the dresser, reaching to grab a fresh tunic and leggings. Elrohir tried unsuccessfully to unbutton his damp shirt, whining in irritation when it did not cooperate. 

Elrond laughed inwardly as he helped his son finish. Pulling the torn shirt off gave Elrond's first full view of his son's back. It was red, lined deeply with scratches. A few seemed infected but for the most part they seemed clean. Elrond lay his hand on the scratches carefully, but Elrohir still whimpered and pulled away. 

"How did that happen?" he queried, sorting through the medicine. 

Elrohir sniffed as he slipped his shoes off. "A wolf attacked me. An Orc breath, son of snakes…"

"Watch your tongue young one." Elrond warned, glancing at him.

"Sorry," Elrohir muttered, leaning back against Glorfindel, who wrapped an arm around his slender frame. 

"And you got away from him on your own?" Glorfindel questioned, "You must be very brave, to do something like that." Elrohir beamed proudly as Elrond finished creating the ointment. 

"This will hurt some," he warned Elrohir, sitting down on the bed. Getting up, Elrohir closed his eyes as his father applied the medication. It hurt a little as his father said it would, but after a moment, the pain was gone and his back began to feel better. 

"There, not so bad is it?" Elrond said smiling. Elrohir shook his head as he leaned back against Glorfindel. 

"Now we shall see to the rest of you wounds, and get you into some fresh clothes. And while we do that, perchance Glorfindel will have some broth made. Are you hungry?"

Elrohir nodded his head, licking his lips. Food sounded wonderful to him at this moment as his stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten in a while. Glorfindel smiled, easing the young elf up into a sitting position before leaving the two alone. It certainly was good to have the family back once more.

*~*~*~*

Elladan made his way down the corridor, careful to miss the spots in the floor that squeaked as he ran past. He had awoken only minutes ago to find that he had slept through the day and into the next night. He knew that it was well past the hour of his bedtime, but he desperately wanted to see how his brother was fairing. 

He stopped just around the corner, hearing someone approaching. He hung his head out just far enough to see his father leave Elrohir's room with his mother and Glorfindel. They were talking quietly among themselves, but Elladan's keen hearing picked the conversation up easily.

"…his wounds will heal, we'll keep him in bed for at least another day and see how he is tomorrow," Elrond told them quietly. 

"And Elladan did not wish for any soup?" Celebrian asked curiously.

"He was sleeping soundly. He'll come out when he's ready to eat," Glorfindel concluded. It was the last thing Elladan heard, and he waited a moment more before racing down the hall again, coming into his brother's room. It was darker in here than in the hall, Elladan had never told anyone that he was somewhat frightened of the dark, nor would he anytime soon. Taking a deep breath he went further into the room, staring on tiptoes to see if his brother were there. He gave himself an ironic grin. Where else would he be? He laughed softly at his own thought before calling his brother's name.

"Ro, are you asleep?" 

Silence was the only thing that answered. He tiptoed closer, coming along side the bed. He could see his brother's hair stringing out over the blankets, and the stead rise and fall of his chest beneath them. 

"Ro, are you sleeping Ro? Are you?" he queried as he reached out with a hand. He placed it on his brother's shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Ro, are you awake?" 

Elrohir sighed softly, stirring at the strange movement. "Mani?" he asked softly.

"Are you sleeping Ro?" Elladan asked again.

Elrohir grunted, pulling the covers up around his chin as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Yes."

Elladan sighed, pulling the covers back. "How can you be sleeping when you're talking to me?" he asked as he climbed under the blankets. 

Elrohir scooted over, allowing room for his brother as he climbed in. He let out a sigh as he turned and faced him, struggling to conceal a yawn. 

"You should get your rest brother, you look tired," Elladan stated quite blankly.   


Elrohir smiled, shaking his head as he half closed his eyes. "Good night, toror'

"Good night," Elladan answered, "Ro?"

"Hmm?" Elrohir wondered, half asleep.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Elrohir smiled once again, "Me too Dan, me too. 

The end ****

So as we see, we have commeth to the end of thy journey, and yet haf to began another….don't mind me, I've gone crazy within these last weeks…onto R2R

****

Dvz-

I am sorry that you feel that way, but comments and author notes will continue like this as they always have done. They are cleary seperated from the story and you do have to read them if you dislike them. The author notes are directed to thoes who ask questions, or make various comments. I hope that my decesion won't affect your take on the overall story.

Erhothwen- 

In this case, no I would not do that, but with me, you can never know…begins thinking…that's not such a bad idea…

****

Firnsarnien- LOL, yes it did suit the moment very well. Let's hear now what you must say to this ending, shall we? 

****

And much thank you's to all and everyone who reviewed that I haf not mentioned as of yet…it's just because I'm lazy, you all know that, and despite popular belief, I AM NOT DEAD! I just moved, that is why I took sooooo long to update, so stop asking…LOL, review please…..that was not an option.

****

Coming soon

An Elf in the Shire

__

A young Elf comes upon a strange land after_ becoming lost in which he meets the 'little people' who are celebrating the days of Yule. _


End file.
